Gifted
by mauginandmaris
Summary: Inspired by the title : Gifted, this ongoing adventure is about four girls struggling to harness their Gifts and work together to stay alive in a world that is to them only danger. Please review, as this is the first chapter for this story and it would be greatly appreciated if readers could post what they think of it so far. Also, who is your favorite character so far?
1. Andalusia

Kristi Ann Eve, also known as Amby was alone, her two best friends- Belle Alice Grey and Ani-ise Calamity Kingsley- were kidnapped and she had only Maugin Arya Black left to comfort her.

"Laurel!" Amby shouted through the dust. "Where are you?".

"Here, Amby", Laurel coughed, brushing bits of timber off her while the bitter wind blew her brown hair into her eyes. She looked around and smiled at the sight of her friend. Something was stirring around them, they couldn't see for the sandy blanket that blocked all vision. Dust blinding and stinging their tired eyes, they desperately covered their faces with their jackets. For hours it seemed they hung onto each other as though life depended on it, or maybe it did.

The story started four years ago with Andalusia, or Ani-ise Calamity Kingsley, ran away from a secret scientific breakthrough testing organisation composed of elite scientists from Poland and Switzerland when she was just ten years old.

Andalusia snuck into the luggage compartment of an aeroplane that was heading to Korea. From there she pretended to be a wealthy merchant's daughter and it worked -she was taken in by an old Korean couple and spent a week there in peace. But after news had come from Switzerland that a girl had escaped, Andalusia fled from Korea and worked her way to Austria, through illegally stealing, forging, lying… knowing nothing of the place, until she finally reached it six months later. Thin, and sick, nearly on the brink of death, and knowing not their language, as she was Australian, Andalusia started her desperate struggle to live a life.

The other girls mentioned, Callice, Amby and Laurel, had nicknames. These were their nicknames. Their birth names longer existed; they hid away from the dangers of the world, hidden behind another name- another person entirely. Kristi Ann Eve was known as Amby, hence her amber-coloured hair, was twelve years old. Kristi had pale skin and was also Australian. She had immigrated away to Austria a long with her friend Laurel who was twelve, also. Laurel, a gentle soul, was willing to do anything for anyone, even if she had to make sacrifices. Callice, was fourteen, from Britain but was very different from the rest; very maverick and cautious. Callice wasn't her intentional nick-name, but it was given to her by her "friends" based on her cold character. The once pretty face, which reflected why she was called Belle, was nearly completely masked by a horror from her past which now dominated her life.

Four years ago in Austria, Amby, Callice and Laurel were just walking home when Amby foresaw a girl hiding behind a dumpster two blocks down from their house. As usual, she got a huge fright by this as she felt an ice-cold shiver run down her spine. She was still not accustomed to this _gift _she possessed. She felt she never would, knowing she was _different, _but she wasn't the only one like that. You see, these girls have powers, _gifts. _All just as unique as the people they lurked within that no-one could explain- this is why they were wanted so badly by scientists. In hiding, they lived a life of solitude with just a few others.

"Guys, I think we might want to check the alley when we get home," Amby sighed in her Australian brogue, swaying a little, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Why, did you see something?" Callice asked in a coarse, British accent, studying the surroundings with her dark eyes.

"Yes, a girl about our age" Amby continued.

"Come on, you two let's go!" Laurel smiled, tugging Amby's hands, eager for adventure.

Amby looked around the alley, jumped back and squeaked when she saw a small girl who was scared and shaking to the bone behind a garbage can, white as snow, and as thin as a twig. Suddenly, the dumpster next to the small girl started to melt into liquid, , and started seeping all through the gravel and rocks, weaving in and out like a snake. The little girl watched in horror, recoiling from the sinking dumpster as it collected into a glossy pool. But her fright only increasing the speed of the melt.

"I found her!" Amby cried, behind her, stepping back, away from the molten metal.

Callice and Laurel rushed around the corner to find Amby wrapping her jacket around Andalusia's frail body, which was now shaking more violently than ever. She stared at Amby with terrified eyes, mouth agape, panting, but at the same time, tugging the blanket as close to her as possible until she resembled a cocoon.

Callice approached slowly, "Don-"

"Jesus! Amby, you were right!" Laurel interrupted, and realizing that Andalusia was still scared, she lowered her voice, making sure no-one else heard. Brow furrowed, Callice knelt down level with the girl, her eyes boring into her. Wanting to find out who she was, "Belle Alice Grey," she stated very unwelcomingly.

"This is Kristi Ann Eve, you can call her Amby and this is Maugin Arya Black - you can call her Laurel," gesturing to the two girls, not taking an eye off the girl.

"I'm Ani-ise-" Andulusia stuttered, her voice cracking.

Could she trust these people? Would they torture her like those horrible, evil men back at the organisation? But these girls, they looked familiar, as if they had something different that she and no-body else had. Too scared and cold, she had no choice but to trust them. She didn't know about this girl- _Callice _though. Laurel, the dark haired slim girl, and Amby the pretty girl with flowing amber hair had a pleasant face, as if she could tell her anything and she would understand. They made her feel welcome, even though they hadn't said much, Andalusia could almost immediately interpret them. But Callice… beneath the face was a constant awareness… maybe she didn't trust her. She didn't have pale green or bright blue eyes that usually seem frightening or noticeable. Andalusia had bright green, eyes, but Callice had piercing grey ones, hot with intensity.

"I'm Ani-ise Calamity Kingsley, but my nickname's Andalusia," she coughed, pain coursing through her body. Making her legs feel like jelly as a cold wind blew down the alley.

Scottie, the girls' little terrier came rushing out through a side door, fur flying, yapping at Laurel.

"Scottie says there's a massive snow storm coming," she smiled, scratching behind the dog's ears, as it gave her an affectionate lick.

Andalusia stared at the girl- laurel as if she had just grown a second head. _What? _

She didn't have enough energy to ask about how ill or delusional their poor friends could be when...she discovered what these girls had that was different.

Laurel could communicate with animals; hence the terrier _talking _to her. Amby had the gift of foresight. They talked for what seemed like half an hour, more them than her, for she was so confused. She also felt her head would blow up from having to remember all of people's names, nicknames, ages, places, situations…_There were other people like her? How is it possible? _She'd been on the run for as long as she could remember, she hadn't known anything about this.

Ignoring the fire that burned for something to eat or drink, or sleep, she kept asking over an over again if this was a dream, or whether she was dead. Her mind didn't agree with what was happening, it still hadn't got around how she escaped from her home and her family... how she lived _here._

Callice had telekinesis, the ability to control atoms. She could split them, levitate them… _kill _them. That's what made her so terrifying, not that she had _done _anything… yet. But without these powers, she was still scary.

According to Callice, who became even more menacing every second, stated Andalusia had the _gift _of changing the state of things. From liquid to solid, gas to… nothing.

The Catalysts were a secret society that scoured the world searching for unusual children that possessed a _GiftI, _would educate them, teach them to harness their ability. They didn't consist of students all as powerful as these four- Amby, Laurel and Callice, they were what you would call the most extraordinary of the Catalysts. Most students, only about ten others, had much simpler

"We must report her," Callice ordered.

"W-what?" Andalusia croaked. Was she going to be arrested. Judging by Callice's face, it seemed so.

"Not _report_, Callice!" Laurel corrected.

"Scare her off why don't you!"

Callice scoffed, "that would be more tactful."

It was obvious to the naked eye that Laurel and Callice certainly detested each other more than once would think possible.

Sensing Andalusia's discomfort, Amby said reassuringly, "we won't _report_ you, don't worry. We belong to the Catalysts, a small society made up of people like us. It's our home now. They ask us to tell them anything interesting or unusual they should be aware of. And you are definitely something. One of our jobs is to be on the constant look out for-"

"Murderers," Callice finished for her.

Andalusia's stomach dropped, _murderers? _

"Shut up, Callice!" Laurel hissed.

"M-m-ur-rderer-rs?" Andalusia whimpered uncertainly, trying to pluck up the courage to run from a place that could be roaming with murderers.

"No, no, certainly not." Laurel said, kneeling down next to Andalusia, pushing Callice aside. But to be only cursed at by Callice.

"Just kidding... no murderers," Laurel winked.

"Callice was just kidding."

Callice certainly wasn't someone who told joked.

"Anyway, we bring Andalusia to them" Laurel smiled; Callice stared at Laurel as if she had suggested something ludicrous. She opened her mouth to protest but caught Andalusia's gaze. A wave of pity seemed to flash across her features for a split second, instantly covered up again by a face as hard, cold and impenetrable as stone.

"She's not a bloody rabbit, Laurel. You can't just bring her along!" Callice objected.

"Yeah? Well we took you in Callice, no matter how… different you are!" Amby shouted back, for a second, their too was an extreme aura of power that surrounded her. Callice, scowling turned and strode off, kicking the dirt up and she walked.

Had Andalusia just imagined it, or did Callice just make a rather large _dent_ in the hard dirt? Terrified, she let Laurel and Amby stand her up and support her, latching onto them like a bat. They all began to walk, Laurel and Amby holding a very confused Andalusia, supporting her every step. Callice walked a fair way ahead. Every so often, eyeing the new girl, as if she would suddenly pull out a gun from her jacket. Andalusia couldn't help herself from not liking this girl. She hadn't done anything wrong…

Within half an hour of very slow walking through what seemed an invisibly path that curved all through the growth of shrubs and trees, until the sky itself couldn't be seen they were so deep, Andalusia heard noise.

A faint chatter in the distance struggling to keep her eyes from falling from tiredness, she forced them open. And there, small tents were stationed; only six large tents, with dainty lights flickering, giving the whole scene an eerie feel. _More people… _she thought. Smiling weakly up at Amby, she made an extra effort to walk to the nearest tent, eager to see another face. Maybe it was someone she knew. Someone who could get her back to where she belonged.

Desperately wanting to drink, sleep, eat, wash and get dressed into better clothes that weren't all dirty and ripped, all at once, her legs did the walking for her.

Picking up her pace, she pushed herself away from Amby and Laurel, and hobbled faster and faster until…

THUMP! Andalusia fell over a protruding rock lodged in the ground. Skidding on the gravel, she grazed her knee. Wincing, as if that was all she could do to react with the little energy she had left, Andalusia didn't bother to move, she just laid there. Finally she could rest… before she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw being Callice's dark hair whipping across her face, and her eyes- showing no sensitivity, before she disappeared into the closest tent.

"Andalusia!" Amby shouted. Running to her and helping her up once more. Laurel came over and heaved her up, supporting her on her shoulder, Andalusia's blonde flowing hair cascading down her arm, her green eyes frightened but tired.

"It's okay…" Andalusia whispered, wincing again.

Amby knelt down and looked at the wound…

"Gosh, you really are going through lots aren't you…? OUCH!"

Laurel had kicked her in the arm, "That doesn't help Amby!" She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Alright, alright… keep your hair on…" Amby stood up and walked with the two into the nearest tent.

Pulling aside the flaps, Amby walked the nearly unconscious girl to a nearby bed and sat her there next to Callice. With an annoyed scoff, Callice abruptly moved off the bed to the other end of the room.

Amby, rolling her eyes, said comfortingly, "Hey, you alright?"

She brushed Andalusia's hair away, before being interrupted by a friendly voice.

"Dinner's ready!" A voice shouted. Soon after, a woman with fiery orange hair, carrying a huge, steaming pot came rushing into the room. The aroma of its contents filled the room with mouth-watering scents.

"Who's that?" Andalusia whispered, she thought she should at least know the person if she would be eating or scoffing something she made.

"My mum- Jessica," Amby replied.

Andalusia felt significantly more alert, she had been scourging the garbage for... how long? As she contemplated actually jumping off the bed just to get to the pot, she was interrupted by Amby.

"Hey, mum, we found someone- a _powerful _someone too!" Amby explained, grinning, standing to attention revealing a slightly smiling Andalusia.

The woman faltered so much she nearly dropped the massive pot.

Eyes wide, "Oh, you are that girl that ran away from that Switzerland organization!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing, barely holding the pot. "Oh you poor thing!"

She rushed to Callice and thrust the pot her arms, earning a gaze of utter revulsion.

The woman hurried to a cupboard and brought three blankets and smothered Andalusia with them, knocking the other girls out of the way, including Callice who crashed onto the floor, along with the pot. This rolled over and dribbled several serves of stew all over the floor.

Not noticing, brow creased with worry, the mother embraced Andalusia in a bear like hug.

Confused, all Andalusia could say was, "I'm, I'm sorry to be a burden but I need a place to stay" Andalusia said anxiously, surely they would take her in… for at least a night.

"Kristi says I can stay here… please". She started sobbing.

Jessica whimpered, and said softly, "Of course you can! Dear, we look after people like you. We took in Callice a few years ago, she's family now." Jessica started wiping tears from the girls' face.

_Callice? Family, that's hard to believe…_Andalusia, thought. Amby and Laurel clearly didn't approve of Callice being considered family and neither did Callice it seemed. Andalusia noticed, as she was looking around the room, that Callice was standing a fair way away from all the others (stew free), arms crossed.

"Callice, dear…" Jessica started. Callice stiffened at this, looking annoyed.

Callice raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Would you mind fixing this-uh…" the woman gestured to the mess. She trailed off, looking at Callice for a long moment. Tears welled in her eyes, "Never mind dear…"

With that she spent a whole twenty-minutes nursing to the gash on Andalusia's knee which really wasn't that big, then the woman fussed over Laurel and Amby's grazes. Looking at Callice, she had nicks too, along her arm and legs, but the woman didn't fuss over her. After being given some of Laurel's clothes and drinking mugs and mugs of ice cold water, the second she got a chance, Andalusia fell onto the soft pillows into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Andalusia woke from a short nap, and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she found Laurel and Amby doing what seemed to be writing a very long essay together (she didn't know what on Earth for), and found Callice sitting on a bed reading. Sitting up, she yawned.

"Ah!" Amby said, skipping over to Andalusia, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Andalusia admitted. She really needed that sleep after all that. Callice noticing this slammed her book shut and stood, and leant against a wall, looking at them unblinkingly.

Laurel joined them, and put her arm around Andalusia, twirling her long blonde hair.

"You have beautiful hair," she said, admiring it.

"Can I braid it?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake..." Callice muttered.

Nodding, Andalusia let Laurel braid her hair into a beautiful hairstyle, finishing just as Jessica walked in again, wearing a very blotchy apron.

"Oh! You're awake! I say, you look lovely," she said, gazing over Andalusia's still neatly braided hair.

"I reckon you need a bit of fresh air, my dear" she observed. Andalusia agreed and stood, a lot easily that she thought she could.

"Take dear little Andalusia out will you? The girls have to help me make some soup; Amby can foresee whether I will end up burning the whole cabin!" The woman said to Callice, but stopped abruptly at the look of resentment on Callice's face.

"Mum,-"Amby began.

"Jessica…" Laurel interrupted.

"Really we can…"

Andalusia, would do absolutely anything than to be alone with Callice, it was bad enough being in the same room as her.

She tried to protest but her words were lost in urgency.

"No, dearies… Callice can take her, like I said I need you two to help. Now go on." Jessica waved Andalusia towards the flaps. Callice walked out briskly from the cabin, looking defeated.

"Sorry dear. She's never been quite the same since…" Jessica faltered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Poor thing…"

"Come on," Amby urged, "before she drowns us in tears. She gently manoeuvred Andalusia out of the cabin,

"I'll see you in a sec." Amby winked and went back inside.

Andalusia spotted Callice leaning against a tree, sharpening what looked horribly like a knife. Reluctantly, she walked less than a few strides and barely breathing in the fresh air when Callice bounded right into a detailed discussion that was incredibly complex.

Callice didn't pause at times like Amby or Laurel did to check if Andalusia was keeping up and feeling comfortable with what they were saying, Callice just talk on and on in the most threatening manner as she explained the rules they had to abide. Every time she mentioned one, she raised her voice, and eyed Andalusia like a hawk.

"So, if SOMEONE were to STEAL supplies, they will be DEALT WITH. Understand?" Callice practically threatened.

She explained that Andalusia couldn't use their nicknames in front of Amby's parents as they didn't know who they really were.

"Like I mentioned, they seem to trust you, and I must honour that… as they do so much for me." Callice concluded looking pained, then shook it off then walked far away from her, her eyes boring a whole into her own.

Andalusia struggled to walk, couldn't she just rest? Feeling dizzy she couldn't help stepping on a twig. It cracked, piercing the silent air. Callice, as fast as lightning jumped back, raised her hand as if to summon something. The wind blew fiercely, intensifying the moment. Callice, teeth bared, hand rose, Andalusia was sure she would die… until…

In a flash of orange, from the bushes a huge creature leapt out, it seemed to be some sort of huge cat. It pounced in front of Callice, guarding Andalusia. Andalusia screamed and ran for it, right into Amby, sobbing. She tried avert her eyes from the terrible scene… but couldn't.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice, sounding like Laurel shouted over the violent hissing of the animal. The creature bared its teeth ready to strike. Callice hair flying, clenched her fists, as leaves whipped the air like a cyclone.

The huge-cat leapt at her, Callice, blinded by anger, thrust her hand forward, sent the cat flying backwards. Puffing she turned on Laurel.

"Callice! Control yourself!" Amby screamed, holding the still crying girl.

"Talk about control!" Callice retorted, wind whipping even more fiercely.

"Helping a girl in the dump, not knowing who she is! She could be anyone!" Callice shouted. Looking at Andalusia right in the eye, "I take back what I said about these… rash people! They're wrong to trust you!"

"What? You think she's a spy? This girl? She's no older than eleven! Just because you're older doesn't mean you're the boss!" Laurel shouted back, birds flying overhead, agitated.

"I ought to be! I'm the only one who isn't fooled by some crying child!"

"You leave her alone!" Amby shouted. Andalusia was crying, she didn't know what was being said, but she didn't like it. She felt as if she was going to faint.

In a flash of white, a bird flew at Callice, leaving a bloody gash on her arm. Callice doubled over in pain, clutching her wound which was pulsing blood.

"Argh!" She cried in agony.

"You stay here! No wonder they called you Callice for nothing! You ARE callous! Don't talk to us until you can recognise an innocent girl from a spy!" Laurel said, not practically covered with birds flying around her.

Callice still angry, stormed off, running out of sight.

Andalusia couldn't take it anymore, she drifted off, her head pounding, fit to burst.

It seemed she had been asleep for hours, until she was woken again in the tent. Embarrassed she sat up again once more, but this time Laurel and Amby were next to her, holding her up. They brought over tea and biscuits and a delicious broth, which Andalusia ate so much she lost count of how many bowls she had skulled.

Thirst quenched, stomach full for once, Andalusia felt as if she was in heaven. She even smiled a few times.

Sometime later, what followed was a calm, warm discussion. She felt at home for once in a long time.

After meeting John, Amby's dad, she found he was surprised about Andalusia and how she managed to escape from the facility in Switzerland. She learned Amby's parents had been some of the founders of this camp. She learnt about Amby, Laurel and Callice's lives here, where they had to mature much faster than any other child their age in order to live.

Callice stilled hadn't returned at all for hours, but none of them seemed worried, they were used to her disappearances. So Andalusia was assigned to Callice's bed.

Once by one, each member started to feel drowsy and yawned, until it was only Laurel and Amby sitting awake. Dressed in their pajamas, they watched Andalusia with smiling eyes.

"She really is special you know," Amby whispered.

"I know, and she's one of us now," Laurel promised.


	2. Callice

Amby was skipping rocks getting only four bounces and Laurel was being comforted by the fish she was talking to. Amby cried out in frustration and kicked at the water and in doing so scared the fish away. She waded out into the deeper part of the river and stood there in the cold water with her arms wrapped around her sides. Laurel looked at the scattering fish and sighed as she waded out to Amby as well.

Amby's tears could not be controlled they rolled down her face streaking her face with grey lines, Laurel almost gasped as she saw the colour of Amby's face, pale she was already but now Amby was pale like a ghost. Her hair had lost its amber shade replaced by the colour of dying embers in a fire, her eyes were a dull brown unlike their forest brown.

"Oh, Amby, it's not your fault" Laurel explained feeling a bit sniffily herself.

"It is my fault, I was the one who said we should bring her," Amby cried turning into Laurel, her being the shortest, Laurel wrapped her arms around Amby's shoulders as her arms wrapped around Laurel's waist.

"I got the soup!" a small voice cried. Andalusia was tumbling down the path, holding Jessica's hand for support, as she was still very weak and ill. However she felt it would be the least she could do to make the girls happy after what she had heard at dinner. Laurel tugged Amby out of the river and they ate the hot dinner and Amby gradually calmed down. After half an hour, they held hands as they walked back to the camp.

Jessica was standing at the entrance with a slight smile on her aged face "You four, have a session tonight, we got a letter saying about how you missed last night's so they have agreed to do a double tonight so get ready".

"Yippee!" Amby squeaked, obviously feeling much better after eating, rushed into the tent. Laurel and Andalusia gave each other a look of relief, and confusion.

"Why is she-?" Andalusia asked.

"She was so angry before…" she continued, staring at the place where she disappeared. She too felt slightly happier. She had eaten almost constantly since she was found, and had a very strong bond to all those here, a part from Callice.

"Oh, there's this boy called Vin-" Laurel started but she was cut off.

But that was short lived when they heard Amby scowl as they saw her see Callice pulling on her black signature jacket and a smirk on her supposed to be angelic face.

"Amby, don't do anything rash" Laurel warned touching her arm, as Amby rushed towards them.

Amby brushed off the hand and put her own red signature hoodie, Laurel put on her brown jacket and Andalusia chose a sandy coloured one and put that on.

Callice finished getting ready and to Amby she looked like a witch in disguise in her black clothes, Laurel looked like a tree sprite in her pink attire and Andalusia looked like a vampire in her cream attire.

To Jessica, Amby looked like a phoenix with her red. Jessica gave three them all a kiss on the before they left.

Jessica gave them some change to pay for an undercover way to the training class.

Amby explained that they lived on the outskirts of the city and they had to walk to the nearest bus stop. It was a very old bus, as the small society couldn't afford such a thing that it was remarkable that they even bothered to get a bus. But as the headquarters was actually a broken down cinema that was so old no-one knew of its existence, and it was built so far away and hidden so it was almost impossible to find, they needed a vehicle.

It was five o'clock and it took 30 minutes to get to the Catalysts' Headquarters. The three of them sat together alone on the bus driven by a rickety old man, and Callice sat at the very back, staring at them like an owl, with a frown.

They had arrived and they asked the bus to stop at an old shut down cinema and they silently moved through the cinema until Amby knocked on what seemed to be a door.

"Amby, you're late for your session," a little boy around the age of six opened the door and smiled. "Hurry up, Mr Keratin is waiting."

"Thank-you Mason," Amby smiled. "We'll see you later" as they continued walking.

"Amby, why are we here?" Andalusia asked fear laced within her voice.

"We are not like other children our age, we have gifts" Amby explained. "The Catalysts try and protect the children from the "Scientific" organizations that want to conduct experiments on the children".

"We are three, not including angry-one there of the fifteen of children they protect, not to mention the adults." Laurel added. "We three are part of the Austrian branch; they found Amby and her family in Australia and moved them here".

"What's Mason's power then?" Andalusia asked, feeling more comfortable to speak to them now.

"He's a minor student, not many have powers as strong as us. His Gift is predicting the outcome of small events,"

Amby took the lead and led them past doors and corridors and Amby stopped at a door that had an image of a child lifting objects with her mind.

Amby knocked and a voice sighed, "Come in, you're late".

Amby pushed the door open and Andalusia saw a young boy probably in his early teens looking up from his writing. He was a bit taller than Amby, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, he must have been around thirteen.

"Amby, you're late and not for the first time" he smiled to all of them, winking at Amby.

Amby blushed fiercely, Laurel and Andalusia giggled. Callice scrunched up her face and rolled her eyes.

The teenager's name was Vince Keratin, he had been the girls' friend, teacher and a somewhat of a bodyguard. He had lovely hazel eyes, light brown hair, and was slightly taller than Amby, but not as tall as Callice.

"Yeah, yeah, we got the memo, Vince" Amby smiled taking a seat. "We brought a friend" and gesturing to Andalusia half hidden behind Laurel.

"Ah… you are the girl escaped from that Switzerland facility" Vince smiled touching Andalusia's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you, oh; you are a rare one".

"I'm a what?" Andalusia asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Vince here can detect what your power is with one touch, that's his gift" Laurel explained. "The only person who could change the state of matter was Xenia or Kiara Dawn Death, Amby's cousin but she died, two years ago".

"Can we get back to our session now girls?" Vince sighed. "We only have another thirty minutes".

Amby nodded and they sat on the floor in a circle. Vince had been teaching them how to use their powers properly.

"Callice, try and lift that bookcase" Vince ordered jerking his thumb behind him to the bookcase "With any books falling off".

Callice scoffed reluctantly but effortlessly did as she was told. Her eyes turned towards the bookcase and it rocked from side to side as Callice lifted it off the ground.

"Good, you have improved" Vince smirked. "Now hold for thirty seconds".

Callice's face slowly creased in concentration and the bookcase stopped rocking and she held it for way over thirty seconds and it dropped with only one book falling off, ignoring the silent pleas of Laurel wishing she would accidently drop it.

"Very good, Callice" Vince smiled. "Laurel, try and call my cat Sasha".

Sasha was a Persian and was as old as Vince himself and was the only animal in the building. All the girls loved Sasha, even Callice didn't mind her.

Laurel closed her head and it cocked to one side, Andalusia squeaked in surprise as Sasha came wandering through the slightly open door. She meowed and pawed at Laurel's hand and sat in her lap. Amby smiled and gave Laurel a high five as she scratched Sasha's chin.

"Sweet, Amby try and see something in the future," Vince smiled but a hint of caution weaved its way through his voice.

"I'll try, to Vince" she sighed. Her hands twitched as she tried to see the future.

Her vision blurred, as if she was underwater. She could hear voices, harsh voices. Then, as if someone had just put something over her eyes, she saw nothing but black. Then black silhouettes. Eyes shut tight, fists clenched, she saw the figures moving, people in black killing everyone, her mother screamed, her father roared in anger, fires destroyed her home and her friends lay eyes closed mouths open in a silent scream of horror. Amby cried as she her future self being pushed back into Laurel's arms self by Callice and Andalusia, telling them to escape. And then suddenly they disappeared within a dust storm.

Back in the room Amby fell backwards her head spinning and Vince jumped to her side and pulled her into his lap.

Andalusia squeaked in concern and Laurel tugged Amby's sleeve. Amby's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes to see Vince stroking her cheek.

Callice jumped to her feet and stood over them, eyeing Andalusia.

"Well, that was a bad idea" Vince said, eyes burning with worry.

"Are you okay? What". Did you see?"

Amby winced and with the help of Vince she stood up and sagged into a chair. The clock chimed and it was seven-thirty the end of their session. This time Andalusia and Laurel supporting Amby, they staggered as they walked. Callice walked behind them, on guard.

The bus came around and Amby sat next to Vince wrapped in his arms in silence head resting against his shoulder, all three of her friends looked at each other thinking exact same question.

"What did Amby see?"

They returned home and Amby went straight to bed without saying anything, Vince excused himself from the family and climbed into bed with Amby.

"I'm sorry, I should've known you'd pass out," he sighed turning her onto her back to face him.

"Would you tell me what you saw, if I ask you?" He asked tentatively.

"I would, only if you don't tell the others" Amby ordered, the tone of her voice surprised Vince but he nodded and waited for her to explain.

"It was in the future and Callice and Andalusia gave themselves up to someone to protect me and they disappeared, everyone was being killed, only I and Laurel will survive" Amby cried.

"Callice looked a lot older, eighteen maybe, and Laurel was about sixteen. It will happen in four years!" She wailed, eyes wide, covering her face in tears.

"It won't, I promise, I'll stay here and I'll still run the sessions," Vince promised stroking her hair as she calmed down.

Amby gave a small but brave smile as she laid a hand against Vince's cheek he closed his eyes and covered her hand with his. Amby sighed and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Vince moved closer to her and fell asleep next to Amby.


	3. Amby

Amby was skipping rocks getting only four bounces and Laurel was being comforted by the fish she was talking to. Amby cried out in frustration and kicked at the water and in doing so scared the fish away. She waded out into the deeper part of the river and stood there in the cold water with her arms wrapped around her sides. Laurel looked at the scattering fish and sighed as she waded out to Amby as well.

Amby's tears could not be controlled they rolled down her face streaking her face with grey lines, Laurel almost gasped as she saw the colour of Amby's face, pale she was already but now Amby was pale like a ghost. Her hair had lost its amber shade replaced by the colour of dying embers in a fire, her eyes were a dull brown unlike their forest brown.

"Oh, Amby, it's not your fault!" Laurel explained feeling a bit sniffily herself.

"It is my fault, I was the one who said we should bring her," Amby cried turning into Laurel, her being the shortest, Laurel wrapped her arms around Amby's shoulders as her arms wrapped around Laurel's waist.

"But you should have! Callice is just being unreasonable! YOU were right!" Laurel objected.

"I got the soup!" a small voice cried. Andalusia was tumbling down the path, holding Jessica's hand for support, as she was still very weak and ill. However she felt it would be the least she could do to make the girls happy after what she had heard at dinner. Laurel tugged Amby out of the river as they waded through the water onto the bank. After sitting on the rocky ground, they ate the hot dinner and Amby gradually calmed down. After half an hour, they held hands as they walked back to the camp.

"I'm sorry about the trouble I caused," Andalusia said, she was bursting to just say sorry. Jessica looked taken a back and Laurel and Amby were wide eyed.

"Don't be sorry!" Amby exclaimed, stepping in front of Andalusia and putting both hands on her shoulders.

"But i-"

"Don't." She said again, with fierce determination. "Don't let her get to you, it's not your fault."

"Yeah forget her," Laurel stated, placing a hand on Andalusia's shoulder too.

Andalusia felt instantly better. It was good to get that off her chest but at the same time, she felt at least there was a chance that she hadn't been the cause of all this mayhem.

"Anyway, we all hate her," Laurel chimed in, shrugging, as if it was a natural thing to say.

"Yeah, that's true," Amby said, then looked at her mother, who had walked ahead and was looking back, looking sad.

"Come on," Amby pushed Andalusia forward and they all walked slowly, losing Jessica as she was walking very fast, as if they didn't want them to see her tears.

Jessica stood at the entrance with a slight smile on her aged face, traces of sadness gone.

"You four, have a session tonight, we got a letter saying about how you missed last night's so they have agreed to do a double tonight so get ready".

"Yippee!" Amby squeaked, obviously feeling much better after eating, rushed into the tent. Laurel and Andalusia gave each other a look of confusion.

"Why is she-?" Andalusia asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"She was so angry before…" she continued, staring at the place where she disappeared. She thought returning to the place where just before she had a horrible time would change her mood, but apparently not. Although Andalusia had to admit that she too was feeling a whole lot better. She had eaten almost constantly since she was found, and had a very strong bond to all those here, a part from Callice. It was an abnormal feeling, abnormal that she fit in this life like a jigsaw puzzle. It was almost too hard to belief. Whenever she thought about her life here, a part from the conflict, she couldn't help beaming, attracting a lot of attention.

"Oh, there's this boy called Vin-" Laurel started but she was cut off.

But that was short lived when they heard Amby scowl as they saw her see Callice pulling on her black signature jacket and a smirk on her supposed to be angelic face.

"Amby, don't do anything rash," Laurel warned touching her arm, as Amby rushed towards them.

Amby brushed off the hand and put her own red signature hoodie, Laurel put on her brown jacket and Andalusia chose a sandy coloured one and put that on.

Callice finished getting ready and to Amby she looked like a witch in disguise in her black clothes, Laurel looked like a tree sprite in her pink attire.

To Jessica, Amby looked like a phoenix with her red. Jessica gave three them all a kiss on the before they left, carefully avoiding Callice's murderous gaze.

Jessica gave them some change to pay for an undercover way to the training class.

Amby explained that they lived basically in the middle of nowhere, and they needed transport to get anywhere special. It was a very old bus, as the small society couldn't afford such a thing that it was remarkable that they even bothered to get a bus. But as the headquarters was actually a broken down cinema that was so old no-one knew of its existence, and it was built so far away and hidden so it was almost impossible to find, they needed a vehicle.

It was five o'clock and it took thirty minutes to get to the Catalysts's Headquarters.

As the rusty old bus came rumbling through a carefully cut path through the forest, it nearly ran them all over as it refused to come to a halt. They four of them had to race after it as the old bus driver struggled with the brake, soon realising that Callice had shattered the already nearly broken windows in frustration.

Finally, after lots of cursing, the man pulled on the brake and the bus came to an abrupt halt that sent the driver nearly through the window.

After climbing in, nearly cutting their hands on the jagged metal edges, the three of them sat together alone on the bus driven by a rickety old man. Callice sat at the very back, staring at them like an owl dressed as a necromancer, wearing a smug expression, her eyes the usual piercing stare.

Andalusia sat between Amby and Laurel in silence, feeling intensely insecure being alone without more adults to protect her from Callice. Feeling the warmth of Laurel and Amby beside her, she slowly calmed her hammering heart and was sure she could _feel _the anger boiling within the two girls.

They had arrived and they asked the bus to stop at an old shut down cinema and they silently moved through the cinema until Amby knocked on what seemed to be a door.

"Amby, you're late for your session," a little boy around the age of six with scruffy blonde hair opened the door and smiled. "Hurry up, Mr Keratin is waiting."

"Thank-you Mason," Amby smiled. "We'll see you later" as they continued walking.

"Amby, why are we here?" Andalusia asked fear laced within her voice.

"We are not like other children our age, we have gifts" Amby explained, looking over at Callice angrily

. "The Catalysts try and protect the children from the "Scientific" organizations that want to conduct experiments on the children".

"We are three, not including angry-one there- Callice, of the fifteen of children they protect, not to mention the adults." Laurel added. "We three are part of the Austrian branch; they found Amby and her family in Australia and moved them here. Callice from Britain."

"What's Mason's power then?" Andalusia asked, feeling more comfortable to speak to them now.

"He's a minor student, not many have powers as strong as us. His Gift is predicting the outcome of small events."

Smiling, Laurel said, "yeah, so _never _bet with him, I tell you. I lost my fair share of things to him."

Amby, suddenly eager, picked up her pace. Fluffing up her hair and straightening her clothes, she took the lead and led them past doors and corridors. She stopped at a door that had an image of a child lifting objects with her mind.

Amby knocked and a voice sighed, "Come in, you're late".

Amby pushed the door open and Andalusia saw a young boy probably in his early teens looking up from his writing. He was a bit taller than Amby, with light brown hair and hazel eyes; he must have been around thirteen.

"Amby, you're late and not for the first time," he smiled to all of them, winking at Amby.

Amby blushed fiercely, Laurel and Andalusia giggled. Callice scrunched up her face and rolled her eyes.

The teenager's name was Vince Keratin, he had been the girls' friend, teacher and a somewhat of a bodyguard.

"Yeah, yeah, we got the memo, Vince" Amby smiled taking a seat. "We brought a friend," and gesturing to Andalusia half hidden behind Laurel, waving her forward.

"Ah… you are the girl escaped from that Switzerland facility," Vince smiled touching Andalusia's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you, oh; you are a rare one".

"I'm a what?" Andalusia asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Vince here can detect what your power is with one touch, that's his gift" Laurel explained. "The only person who could change the state of matter was Xenia or Kiara Dawn Death, Amby's cousin but she died, two years ago".

"Welcome, an honour to have you here, you are now a Catalyst," Vince grinned.

Andalusia grinned back. Callice, annoyed said, "Oh is she? Are you sure she's not a sp-"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Laurel shouted, fists clenched, stepping forward.

Vince held his hand in front of Laurel, pushing her back. Giving Callice a warning glare.

Andalusia, believe it or not, was getting used to this, she was thinking of making a record of how many arguments Callice started a day.

"Can we get back to our session now girls?" Vince sighed, checking his watch. "We only have another thirty minutes".

Amby nodded and they sat on the wooden floor in a circle. Vince had been teaching them how to use their powers properly.

"Callice, try and lift that bookcase," Vince ordered jerking his thumb behind him to the bookcase "With any books falling off".

Callice scoffed reluctantly but effortlessly did as she was told. Her eyes turned towards the bookcase and it rocked from side to side as Callice lifted it off the ground.

"Good, you have improved" Vince smirked. "Now hold for thirty seconds".

Callice's face slowly creased in concentration, hair flowing in a light breeze. The bookcase stopped rocking and she held it over thirty seconds, after gently lowering it back to the ground. Before she could throw a book at Laurel, Vince interrupted, sensing the tension.

"Very good, Callice," Vince commented grimly. "Laurel, try and call my cat Sasha".

Sasha was a Persian and was as old as Vince himself and was the only animal in the building. All the girls loved Sasha, even Callice didn't mind her.

Laurel closed her head and it cocked to one side, Andalusia squeaked in surprise as Sasha came wandering through the slightly open door on the other side of the room. She meowed and pawed at Laurel's hand and sat in her lap. Amby smiled and gave Laurel a high five as she scratched Sasha's chin.

"Sweet, Amby try and see something in the future," Vince smiled but a hint of caution weaved its way through his voice.

"I'll try, to Vince" she sighed. It was easy for her now to see things maybe a minute beforehand, as she had been trained by Vince ever since she was an infant.

Closing her eyes, her hands twitched as she tried to see the future.

Her vision blurred, as if she was underwater. She could hear voices, harsh voices. Then, as if someone had just put something over her eyes, she saw nothing but black. Then black silhouettes. Eyes shut tight, fists clenched, she saw the figures moving, people in black killing…

She could hear to undistinguishable voices, her mother screamed, her father roared in anger, fires destroyed her home and her friends lay eyes closed mouths open in a silent scream of horror. Amby cried as she her future self being pushed back into Laurel's arms self by Callice and Andalusia, telling them to escape. They were shouting orders, but she couldn't hear them over the roars of fires…

And then suddenly they disappeared within a dust storm.

Back in the room Amby was thrown backwards, as if she had been run into by a horse. Clutching her spinning head which was pounding in pain, she gritted her chattering teeth. Vince scrambled over on his knees and held her head in his lap, concerned creased his face.

Andalusia squeaked in concern and Laurel tugged Amby's sleeve. Amby's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes to see Vince stroking her cheek.

Callice jumped to her feet and stood over them, eyeing Andalusia.

"Well, that was a bad idea," Vince said, eyes burning with worry.

"Are you okay? What did you see?"

Amby winced and with the help of Vince she stood up and sagged into a chair. The clock chimed and it was seven-thirty the end of their session. Giving Amby time to recover, Andalusia was given time to contemplate whether she was banished to a land cursed with unfortunate events.

This time Andalusia and Laurel supporting Amby, they staggered as they walked. Callice walked behind them, on guard.

The bus came around, stopping this time, and Amby sat next to Vince wrapped in his arms in silence head resting against his shoulder. All three of her friends looked at each other thinking exact same question.

"What did Amby see?"

They returned home and Amby went straight to bed without saying anything. Laurel not taking her eyes of Amby, trying to get her to speak. She objected when Vince excused himself from the family and climbed into bed with Amby, but figured it would make Amby feel more secure.

"I'm sorry, I should've known you'd pass out," he sighed turning her onto her back to face him.

"Would you tell me what you saw, if I ask you?" He asked tentatively.

"I would, only if you don't tell the others" Amby ordered, the tone of her voice surprised Vince but he nodded and waited for her to explain.

"If it's to much…"

"No, it's okay." She breathed.

"It was in the future and Callice and Andalusia gave themselves up to someone to protect me and they disappeared, everyone was being killed!" Amby cried.

"Callice looked a lot older, eighteen maybe, and Laurel was about sixteen. It will happen in four years!" She wailed, eyes wide, covering her face in tears.

"It won't, I promise, I'll stay here and I'll still run the sessions," Vince promised stroking her hair as she calmed down.

"We…" he paused.

"We will fight." Vince said.

"W-w-what?" Amby asked, she never thought of her and her family fighting anybody. Their job was to stay hidden, not fight.

"Oh… nothing, never mind…" Vince said, immersed in a deep plan.

Amby gave a small smile as she laid a hand against Vince's cheek he closed his eyes and covered her hand with his. Amby sighed and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Vince moved closer to her and fell asleep next to Amby, imagining battle strategies.

Laurel was worried, she didn't eat much of the late dinner and she sat in front her tent. Andalusia hid under her blankets shaking with worry and concern.

Callice also had lost her usual composure, she paced the perimeter of her tent, thinking. Before Vince climbed back into bed with Amby, he had had a long discussion with Callice. Laurel bewitched a small hummingbird to eavesdrop, only catching snippets of what it chirped. Knowing nothing other than some battle training plans. She wasn't too worried, it was probably just about the Tournament finals coming up.

Jessica and John were more worried about Amby but Vince said not to worry, that she was a bit shaken, probably because of her event with Callice.

Laurel stared into the darkness clearly concerned about Amby; Amby wouldn't say a word to her on the way home only whimpering into Vince's arms.

"Vince," Laurel thought "Vince would know what Amby saw, "she would tell him anything."

She thought, thinking about their love for each other, and how they looked into each other's eyes.

Laurel slept outside on the cold hard ground covered only by a thin blanket still in front of her tent where Amby was sleeping. She wanted to be as close to her as she could, even if it meant getting a cold. It took her a long time to get used to the icy, cold wind but mostly how Callice shot her menacing looks now and again. Callice hadn't stopped pacing around her tent, she kept her eyes darting around for any sign of danger.

Jessica sighed as she saw the still sleeping girls, things had to be done but John said let them sleep, something must of went wrong. He had said so. Jessica rounded up Drew Taylor and Felix Evans to help her do the jobs around the camp.

Laurel woke to a paw tapping her cheek and saw Sasha who meowed and turned in a circle.

"What's up, girl?" Laurel asked, sitting up rubbing her eyes. Sasha meowed again and walked into Amby's tent. Laurel followed her into the tent to find a waking Amby and a slightly smiling Vince, a happy Andalusia and Callice who was pacing the room.

Laurel squealed in happiness when she Amby and gave her a big hug, "You had me so worried, you numbnut!" she stammered.

"I'm sorry, but you know I pass out every time I try and see something" Amby sighed gently pulling Laurel off her. Trying to hide the utter fear that was crawling in her stomach.

Laurel nodded and started crying in happiness and the two friends hugged again. Vince laughed and pulled Callice and Andalusia over to join in the hug.

Callice brushed him off, twisting his wrist easily and pushed away from them all.

Vince, sighing, rolled his eyes and joined in the hug.

"I thought I lost you," Laurel whispered, in the arms of Amby who was nearly suffocating her.

Amby couldn't say anything, she was still frightened, but happy that she felt secure with her new family.

"You could never lose me, Laurel, we're sisters, and you Andalusia," she pulled away and hugged Andalusia as well, who felt like a twig in her arms.

They hugged for what seemed like minutes until Callice huffed, muttering about 'soft-hearted people'.

"Love you, Vince," Amby sighed. She turned her head to Vince, looking at his sparkling hazel eyes.

Exchanging glances, the rest of them filed out, Callice first who practically ran in disgust, leaving the two alone.


	4. Drew

News had gone round that Felix and Drew would be coming over to help. Laurel told Andalusia all about them, focusing a bit too long on Felix than Drew. Andalusia couldn't help feeling eager to meet them, especially Drew.

"Yeah, so Drew is thirteen and he's REALLY nice. He's got black hair and green eyes," Laurel waffled on and on.

"What's his power?" Andalusia interrupted, as Laurel was on a tangent yet again about Felix's looks.

"Oh, uh- Felix can shape shift into any cat, big or small. And…" she lowered her voice bending down.

"HE was that big cat that helped you the other night," Laurel said.

Andalusia's eyes widened, her mouth dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He sensed I was in trouble so he ran over and helped, he's perfect…"

"He's perfect…" Callice mimicked in an annoying voice, scoffing and shaking her head.

"HE IS!" Laurel shot back, infuriated, "don't EVER say that again!"

Callice just looked at her, "how threatening."

"Work needs to be done," she ordered.

"In a minute…" Andalusia called back, immediately wishing she hadn't, as Callice looked at her with her usual piercing glare.

"Anyway, Drew can sense what you're doing and feeling. He KNOWS if you're lying, or telling the truth. He can also be VERY persuasive…" Laurel explained.

They went on chatting again until…

"Argh!" Laurel screamed, after being pushed backwards by something huge and furry.

She struggled on the ground until she realised who it was.

"Felix! Get off!" She said between hysterical laughter, as a huge cat, the same one Andalusia had seen the other night, was licking her face.

Andalusia, who had run back in fright, was stunned.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

She turned suddenly, to look into the face of a very handsome boy, exactly how Laurel had described him. He had green eyes, was tall, and had black, medium-length hair.

"You must be Andalusia," he said, holding out his hand.

Andalusia took it tentatively, blushing already.

"Yeah," she replied shyly, pushing her hair behind her ears, hoping to look more presentable.

Drew smiled, so did she, until another boy thumped into him.

"Oy! Felix!" Drew laughed from the ground, where he had fallen.

Andalusia, realised there were now two boys. The other one had to be Felix. She could only notice he was very tall and had light brown hair and was slightly tanned. Wrestling playfully for some time, they were stopped by Laurel dragging Amby and Vince by the hand, beaming.

"Hey rascals," Amby said, smiling weakly, holding Vince's hand, looking much happier.

"Hey," Felix replied, saluting and bowing.

"Good afternoon," Drew stated to Amby, but was looking at Andalusia.

Amby and Laurel noticed this, and exchanged glances, fighting off a laugh. Andalusia, taking her eyes of Drew for the first time, saw Felix's eyes.

They were orange, not hazel like Vince's, or grey like Callice's, but _orange with black slits. _She couldn't stop staring. They looked horribly scary, but the person himself wasn't at all.

"Ah! This must be the girl you were talking about!" He butted in, smiling.

"Felix Evans, welcome to the family," he hugged Andalusia. Rather taken a back, she stood there.

"Hey, get off," Drew said, pulling Felix off.

"May I introduce myself formally? I'm Drew Taylor; this is Felix Evans, nice to meet you,"

Andalusia just giggled, and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Hey boys!" John said, running over. "Ready to work?"

"Yep!" Felix said, clasping his hands together and then putting an arm around Laurel, winking.

"Good, you two can help Callice," John said.

Felix immediately lost all humour, a deep growl emerged from his throat and Andalusia jumped back.

"Callice? That little –"

"What he means, is that he would rather work with someone less intellectual as me," a voice said slyly.

Callice stepped forward, fists clenched, "he wouldn't be able to keep up with someone who can count more than ten."

"You-"Felix ran forward, to be only knocked over off his feet. Laurel ran to him in alarm.

"Do that again, philistine and I won't hesitate," Callice threatened.

Andalusia now was even angry at her, not afraid, but angry. Why was she so mean to absolutely everybody?

"Callice!" John shouted, helping Felix up, holding him away.

"Go back to work!" John bellowed.

"We don't need you to cause more trouble!"

"She can't help it sir," Felix cut in, teeth bared.

Callice turned her head, meeting his gaze, "you be quiet you imp," she growled.

A tense silence followed, until Drew, Laurel, Felix and Callice all looked like bombs about to explode.

"WORK!" John shouted hysterically, desperate to avoid another battle that day.

"Pleased to," Callice replied, "salutations… urchins."

She turned on her heel, gave Andalusia one last look, and stormed off.

"Here's another one," Andalusia said, holding a block of wood to Drew.

They had been piling stacks for half an hour, and had been talking to each other as if they had been friends for their whole lives.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was four," Drew said, as they talked about the past.

"My uncle and aunt brought me here, to John and Jessica before they too died of sickness."

He ran a hand over his eyes, wiping away tears, hiding his face.

Wanting to comfort him somehow, Andalusia said, "I understand."

Drew immediately look up, "You do?"

"Yes, i… my parents, I haven't seen them since last year. I… I miss them," she stifled a sob.

Drew placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, at least… we have each other."

Andalusia didn't know what he meant by that but nodded anyway.

They talked about less miserable things, like what they liked to do and the pranks Drew had done with Felix on Vince. They talked about training sessions they had, and their powers. Drew seemed to understand perfectly what Andalusia felt, after all his power helped him do that.

Andalusia felt more or less sad when it reached the time for them to leave.

She was reassured plenty of times that she would see Drew again, and Drew made sure too. They walked together to where Felix and Callice seemed to be having another row but were immersed in each other's conversation.

"So I'll see you at the tournament then?" He asked eagerly.

After asking Laurel secretly about when she could catch up with Drew, and was told that every six months they had a tournament where every child competed, using all their powers and training skills they could. The tournament went over a period of six weeks, with countless matches. These matches consisted of one-on-one battles in the training centre. Each match lasted over at least an hour, with the audience ranging from judges to parents, competitors and infants. There were five matches every three weeks.

The matches weren't knock-outs, which meant the loser would have a chance to battle again to prove themselves to proceed.

The very last day was by far the most spectacular event. Even though usually Amby, Andalusia, Callice, Felix and Drew won matches easily, it was very much anticipated to find out who would win out of these incredibly hard matches.

Laurel had won a number of times, summoning flocks of birds or packs of bears, or even controls Felix himself to fight the battle for her, as there were no boundaries, a part from death. She had pinpoint accuracy when controlling the creatures, she 'couldn't be improved' Felix had told her.

Amby was exceptional. She could foresee what her opponent could do, so she could work herself around it and simply use martial arts to beat her opponent. Amby loved the tournaments as did everyone else; they all got very excited and competitive.

Drew occasionally fought with his hands and feet but just made his opponent feel incredibly confused or persuade them to surrender. He won a great deal of times.

Callice competed too, as unsociable as she was, this was the only time she was seen with a large group of people. She seemed to relish in using her powers to burst, set fire, control, dissolve and manoeuvre anything anywhere. But surprisingly, she was a graceful fighter. She had won a fair number too.

So far, in the table they had on the board, Laurel was coming third, Drew second, and Callice and Amby tied in first place.

"I'll see you there," Andalusia replied. She wasn't shy anymore around his, she felt secure and happier than she had felt in six months.

They reached the others, and Callice and Felix had now committed themselves to an-ever-present cone of silence.

"Gosh, how many arguments does Callice have to get into?" Vince cried, joining them, throwing his hands in the air. It seemed he had spent the last ten minutes trying to keep them from attacking each other.

"Ey, don't worry," Drew laughed, messing his hair.

"Respect your elders!" Vince said, looking rather annoyed.

Andalusia remembered being told that Vince could control the ageing of himself and others, how old was he really? Before she could ask, Drew was dragged off by an angry Felix away from them.

"See yah!" She called to him.

"See yah!" He waved back, giving her the most charming smile.


	5. Match I

Days were remotely normal as Andalusia counted down until one week had passed until the next round of the tournament, which was the last round. Like everybody else, when the notice was pinned to the board, she crowded with Laurel and Amby to see the matches. As an exception to a normal schedule, today there were to be seven matches, as it was the final day of the Tournament.

The poster was large, hand-written but very eye-catching. Peeking over many heads, they read;

**_CATALYSTS TOURNAMENT ROSTER_**

**Match I**- Felix.E VS Laurel.B

**Match II**- Amby.E VS Callice.G

**Match III**: Winner of Match I VS Winner of Match II

**Match IV**: Winner of Match III VS Capprice.B

**Match V**: Winner of Match IV VS Jade.G

**Match VI** : Winner of Match III VS Drew.T

and…

**Match VI:** Winner of Match IV VS Andalusia.K

Andalusia couldn't believe her eyes, and neither could anybody else. Everybody turned their heads at Andalsuia, who blushed, eyes wide, mouth agape. Stuttering madly, she ran from the crowd, the girls close behind, laughing.

"Yeah!" Laurel shouted, punching the air with her fist.

"It's a mistake," Andaluisa gasped, doubled over.  
"It must be!"

"Vince doesn't make mistakes," Amby stated, grinning.

"What? VINCE did this?" Andalusia exclaimed.

"Yeah! He reckons you've got potential he does, but the main thing is… you might fight Callice! You can get her back!"

"No! No way! I'm NOT fighting!"

"Yes you are," Vince walked forward, placing his arm around Amby.

Within the week, she had eaten as much as she could, feeling more strong every single day. She was sure she looked more healthy, she felt normal, finally. She could run without feeling like collapsing in a heap. With constant stress about the tournament, she was madly training to do whatever she could to train.

Callice prowling around the grounds watching her fighting techniques didn't help, so she had private help from Vince., had improved a lot.

Stomach rumbling with nerves, Andalusia sat next to Amby and Laurel near the fire, eating honeycomb for dessert. Sweets like honeycomb was incredible expensive, as no one would dare use their powers to steal, and it was also very rare for adults to travel far away just for supplies they could sometimes make here. But in the shed, there were many sweets that accumulated over time. Jessica had to work overload to earn a small stack. Andalusia, hugging her belly to stop it from rumbling couldn't keep her eyes from creasing with worry.

What if Drew saw her fall over and make a fool of herself?

What if she gets hurt?

But then, she wanted to see Drew, she had been marking off the days on a calendar she had made. She really wanted to see him again.

That night, she climbed into bet, reading the list of notes that would be happening tomorrow that Amby had made.

Laurel had told her that the rest of the camps, unfortunately including Drew had left days before to help set up for the Tournament. She also heard there would be betting stalls.

She scanned the paper.

Start 10:00 AM.Opening CeremonyNO RULES- BE CAREFUL

For some reason, there were not many rules for this tournament. Probably because if they were broken havoc could divide people according to whom they had betted on. The only rule known was that if the competitor tried to kill their opponent, they would be stopped by any means necessary and disqualified, but thankfully that had never happened before.

Be strongDon't forget to bet! They give out special stuff from the cities!Beat CalliceFind DrewBeat CalliceDress in uniform and no pressure but… loads of tents are betting on you.

"Oh great!" Andalusia shouted sarcastically, throwing the paper onto the floor. Head in her hands. _ All this pressure! _She thought. _I'm new! Do they expect me to win? What do I do! Argh! _

She sighed deeply and sank down into her pillows, visions of her losing and the crowd booing making her want to do nothing but go to sleep.

Morning came quicker than she would have liked it to. She was shaken awake by Laurel, who was dressed in a beautiful green leather outfit. It had sewed animals and she wore a green bandana, and brown boots. She also wore bracelets and necklaces for good luck.

"Ready? It's the big day!" She said, clapping her hands. She pulled Andalusia out of bed.

"Get dressed! Meet you outside!" She bounded out of the room.

Andalusia, sighing, reluctantly dressed in the uniform Jessica had made her. She wore a completely different outfit though. Hers was piled at the end of her bed in a neat pale blue heap.

She had some sort of fighting-dress. It had a belt and rolled sleeves. She had a blue headband and charms for luck. Embroidered on it were golden curved designs.

Dressing quickly, she opened the draw and grabbed her own stash of Catalyst money Jessica gave her to bet on who would win. She hadn't decided yet though.

Outside she was blinded by the brilliant sunlight. Raising her hand to cover her face, she was met by a series of murmurs from the small group huddled.

Jessica, Amby, John, laurel and Callice were waiting and had all turned to look at her.

She noticed Jessica and John wore blue too.

"Mum and Dad bet on you, that's why they're wearing blue. How loyal…" Amby joked.

"We all get assigned colours, you are blue," Laurel explained. Gesturing to herself in green.

Andalusia glanced at Amby, who looked brilliant in her fiery red outfit. She wore charms too but a beautiful red fighting vest and short red skirt. She wore red boots and her hair was tied back in a fishtail plait.

"Yep, we both betted on you!" Jessica said excitedly, running over and dragging Andalusia forward.

"Who are you betting on?" Amby enquired, smiling.

"Um… haven't decided." Andalusia said awkwardly. She didn't want to decide, she had a horrible feeling that if she bet on one of them, the other one would feel left out. Maybe she wouldn't vote at all.

"Ah…" Amby murmured, grinning.

"I know."

"What?" Andalusia asked.

" I just saw you will bet for," she said, giggling.

"Come on girls," John said, pulling them all towards the bus who waited for them.

"The Tournament awaits!"

Climbing off the bus after Callice, Andalusia just realised how different Callice looked.

She wore black, her signature colour, but short sleeves and shorts. Black threads threaded around her arms. She wore a belt, boots and wristbands which held what looked like sharp stones.

She jumped off, walked to the cinema with Amby and Laurel, and was welcomed indoors to a tumultuous cheer. In front of her was a massive room. Huge, writhing with people in stands, in the middle, a large circular red carpet.

Wanting to absorb as much as she could, Andalusia wished she had three more heads. Stalls surrounded the place, selling drinks and food, people cheering rants, flags…

There were seven coloured flags hanging from the ceiling; Green, Blue, Black, Red, Grey, Orange, Pink and Yellow.

"Each child here gets their own colour, like I said, and their own emblem…" Laurel said, hardly audible through all the noise. Andalusia looked up. On the flags, there was a different sewed image.

The Red one, which had AMBY on it in gold lettering had a massive glowing amber stone. The Green flag had a laurel, the Black had a massive grey eye and so on…

Attracting a lot of attention, Andalusia hid her head, but Amby and Laurel seemed to relish it. Callice didn't seem to care and walked straight to the betting stall, muttering grumpily.

As John and Jessica went to save front-row seats were the competitors and friends sat, the three went to the stall.

Voices shouted from every direction:

"Go Amby!"

"Yeah, Laurel!"

"Laurel! Laurel!"

"Come on Amby, you'll win I bet!"

"GO ANDALUSIA!"

Andalusia spun around, and met the eyes of none other than Drew Taylor. He was smiling and waving, cheering at her within a crowd. She waved shyly before being pulled underneath the hangings of the betting stall.

There were five sections, each with an eager person behind the counter.

Amby and Laurel were called off, placing their bets and whispering who they betted on.

Racking her brains to decide who to bet for, she remember Amby seeing who she would bet for. Wondering who it was, she was called off to a stocky woman holding a pack of eight cards.

"Yes, dear? Name or colour? Yellow for Jade Gremsworth, but I say… Red and Green…"

"Who's colours are who?" Andalusia asked, trying to buy time to decide.

The woman lay the cards down one by one, pointing to each one, with her pudgy hands.

"Red-Amby Eve, Green- Laurel Black, Black- Callice Grey, Grey- Drew-"

"Drew," Andalusia blurted out. Placing her bet.

The woman took the money, counted it and wrote down DREW TAYLOR and gave Andalusia a number card that read 28.

"Alright, then, good luck dear."

Andalusia moved away and joined Amby, who was holding a pack of honeycomb and was looking excited.

"You betted then?" Amby asked, grinning.

Andalusia nodded, blushing.

Chewing nervously on honeycomb, Andalusia stared at the red carpet in front of her.

"Shh! It's starting!" Laurel whispered.

Andalusia jerked up, noticing a rather huge man standing in the middle of the carpet, raising his hand for silence.

"That's Roger, he controls sound…"

And sure enough, his voice was amplified to at least ten times its usual loudness.

"Good morning, fellow Catalysts!" He announced, waving his hand and beaming at the crowd, met by a huge roar.

"We are gathered for this momentary occasion to watch the Tournament! Today there will be seven matches, so I hope you have placed your bets, and I assure you- this will be a most wonderful event for all! Today we have eight competitors so put your hands together, and let the Tournament begin!"

The crowd erupted with cheer.

"May I welcome the contestants…"

"AMBY EVE!"

The crowd erupted with a huge roar as Amby stood and walked to the carpet, hands in the air, laughing.

"LAUREL BLACK!"

The crowd too, exploded as she joined Amby.

"JADE GREMSWORTH!"

The crowd didn't respond as hugely to this girl, but she was amazing none the less. In her yellow dress, she walked like a supermodel onto the stage. From what Andalusia could see, she was smothered with make-up and her arms covered with jewellery. She pranced onto the carpet, as if she were a model.

Amby and Laurel exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"FELIX EVANS!"

Instead of cheering, the crowd mimicked a huge cat's meow, everybody laughed, even Felix.

"CAPRICE BUNTIN!"

A fairly short girl with purple hair walked to the carpet.

"CALLICE GREY!"

Callice walked up, to the carpet ignoring the few hisses from the crowd and murmurs.

"DREW TAYLOR!"

Andalusia looked up, and there he was. Drew walked up amongst the cheers.

" … and finally… the new… ANDALUSIA KINGSLEY!"

A crowd louder than every other erupted all around her as she stood, and walked shyly to the carpet. People were shouting out her name over and over again. Her ears thundered with the noise. She couldn't help smiling as Drew winked at her.

The eight competitors stood in line, chests puffed up with pride, as they awaited their instructions.

"And now… the competitors await, for the first match will take place…" Roger announced.

"Please welcome… FELIX EVANS AND LAUREL BLACK!"

There were cheers for both child as they stepped forward, the crowd brandishing orange and green flags at them.

The two flags above them lowered, representing the laurel and tiger. They turned to each other, smiling sweetly and shook hands.

"Ready?" Felix asked playfully.

"You bet," Laurel replied.

"Move to positions!" Roger commanded.

The rest of the competitors moved to a separate maroon carpet where Vince stood, to watch the match. Felix and Laurel stood at opposite sides of the carpet and bowed.

The crowd grew dead silent, so silent that Andalusia was sure you could hear a pin drop.

"Ready? Steady? COMMENCE!"

Felix and Laurel circled each other, grinning playfully.

Felix began morphing into all kinds of large cats in front of Laurel, earning him cries of awe.

He circled the carpet as a panther, hunched low to the ground, purring.

Laurel stood forward, and raised an arm high. She closed her eyes and a racket pounded on the door, the crowd gasped and the door flew open. A huge group of birds of all sizes flew in screeching so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears. Eagles soared, pigeons flapped, even seagulls glided over them all. They ascended high up in the sky, Felix watching apprehensively, this time morphing into a tiger, snarling. Crouching low on his hind legs, he began prowl.

Chaning momentarily back into a boy he said, "this ain't games, I won't hold back."

Laurel just raised an eyebrow and brought her hand down.

Like a wave, every single bird dived towards Felix, who morphed into a lion and ran away, being careful to stay within the carpet, which was a rule. Standing up, he clawed and roared at several birds as they clawed and bit him. Roaring, and hissing, the birds flew back. Settling as crowd in a circle around Laurel. Who just laughed.

Puffing, Felix bounded towards Laurel. She lowered her hand, muttered and then something hilarious happened.

Felix, as a lion, started hopping up and down on the spot, back and forwards… rolling over. Walking on hind legs and punching the air.

Hissing and spitting, he tried to fight it but couldn't. Something was making it move. The audience burst into hysterical laughter as a bloody lion pranced about doing somersaults twenty-feet into the air.

Amby and Andalusia doubled over with laughter. Andalusia had no idea laurel could do such a thing. Felix started doing the moonwalk up and down the carpet while he roared so fiercely the crowd faltered.

Deciding she had embarrassed him enough, Laurel pinned him to the ground for ten seconds, until the bell rang, signally the end to Match I.

The crowd cheered and booed at the same time. Those who had betted for Felix had sighed and cursed but the majority shouted in happiness.

"Our winner- LAUREL BLACK!"

Laurel ran to the edge of the carpet and waved her hands, laughing. Felix, exhausted, lay there as a human, puffing on the ground as if he ran a hundred miles.


	6. Match II

There was ten minute break before the next match, and Laurel used this time to get praises.

"Awesome!" Amby congratulated, giving Laurel a high-five.

"Hilarious too! You sure did get him back that time!"

"Wow… Laurel, amazing…" Andalusia said in awe, staring blankly at her, mouth hanging open.

"Oh, thanks," Laurel said cheerfully, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"There will be a ten-minute break for the next contestants to prepare themselves…" Roger announced to the crowd.

There was a loud wave of murmurs and groans as they read the board:

Amby.E VS Callice.G

Andalusia swallowed a yelp when she saw the roster, only to be met by Drew's gaze. She composed herself, covering her face to hide the blushing. He smiled cheerfully, waving. She wished she could just gaze into his green eyes forever. It had been a long time since she had interacted with any boys, or girls, and she felt slightly uncomfortable around them. She smiled herself until she was distracted by Laurel.

"Yes! Your fighting the anger-management freak!" Laurel cried happily, rubbing her hands together, hopping up and down and pointing.

"Oy, shh!" Amby replied, clamping her hand over Laurel's mouth.

"That was not-"

"Tactful," Callice butted in, pushing Amby aside and coming face to face with Laurel, their noses were just an inch a part. They stared for a long time, teeth bared, eyes blazing, neither of them breaking off.

"You are lucky I'm not bringing knives into this, I could slice any of you with a clean swipe,"

"Oh yeah? Well, I can _make him_ swipe you," Laurel stated proudly, pointing at Felix, who looked rather eager to swipe Callice.

It wasn't long until the crowd noticed what was happening, and one by one people tapped each other on the shoulder and whispered urgently and pointed. Neither of them had noticed everyone was looking at them now, even Jade, Drew, Felix and Caprice. Drew watched anxiously, not at Laurel or Callice, but at Andalusia. Was he worried she would get hurt?

"You're gonna get flattened, freak," Laurel said, as the wind picked up and blew her hair back.

Callice shook her head in amusement and walked away, just as Roger called her name.

"Welcome… CALLICE GREY!" Roger announced, hoping the announcement would break off the oncoming catastrophe.

She walked onto the carpet, no hands in the air like Laurel, just casually. She stood in the centre, stirring the wind.

"And the opponent- AMBY EVE!"

Amby closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jogged to the carpet. The whole crowd threw their fists into the air, yelling her name and chanting, with Laurel and Andalusia shouting loudest.

"Shake hands…"

Amby and Callice faced eachother, it was impossible to tell which face held more hatred. Drew and the others ran over, and stood next to the rest eagerly.

"Shake hands," Roger said uncertainly. The girls ignored him.

"Hey," Drew whispered into Andalusia's ear.

"Hey," Andalusia replied, looking at the ground.

"Worried about your friend?" He asked.

"Nah, Amby's got this," Felix added, staring at Callice with hatred.

"Commence!"

Andalusia cast her eyes back to the carpet, dreading what could come. Callice and Amby had started circling each other, both assessing the others movements.

"How can you be sure?" Andalusia asked worriedly. She knew Amby could fight well with her fists, but so could Callice, but Callice could throw things and harm her. But then, Amby could _see _what was going to be thrown, and she could somehow avoid it.

Minutes passed, and nothing had happened on the carpet. The crowd was getting restless, Felix cursed, "come on goddamn it! Punch her already," he muttered.

But still, they circled each other, neither of them showing any signs of moving…

Just when Andalusia thought nothing would happen at all, Amby sprang forward into the air, spinning, she brought her leg up, kicking Callice hard on the ribs. Callice, unbalanced, was winded, but slowly stood back straight. As if the light to the fuse of a bomb had run out, the battle exploded.

It all happened so quickly. Callice, not using magic, ducked another kick from Amby then punched her in the stomach, after bringing her knee up to her shoulder. Amby, picked herself up from the ground, puffing.

The crowd had immediately been attentive, they sat up in their chairs, some stood, to glance at the match. Those who couldn't see shouted for explanations.

Suddenly, the small rocks and beads and sharp objects attached to Callice's wristbands, and rubble collected in piles outside the headquarters lifted from the air and sped towards Callice. It was merely like calling a dog, as more and more metal and rocks grew as a swirling, beautiful, glinting cloud behind her. He hands were spread out, as if holding the wave back from charging to its enemy.

The crowd booed, shaking their fists, but Felix and Laurel were the ones who were the most angry. They cursed and shouted many, many rude words at Callice, which thankfully she couldn't hear over the noise.

And then, the massive wave, rose into the air, curving like a snake, then into a swirling mass above Amby.

The crowd muttered in fright,

"She'll kill her…"

"No…"

Amby, knowing she would definitely lose if she let the wave crashed upon her ran with all her might to Callice, knocking her over.

"Get off!" Callice shouted, wriggling underneath Amby. She clicked her fingers, and the wave zoomed down, surrounding Amby like bees. Amby let go, and was forced back by the glinting glass pieces that edged her back.

"This is cheating!" Amby shouted at Callice, who was wlaking towards her, despite the crowd booing and hissing angrily.

"No,no… killing you would be cheating. They didn't specify the rules…" Callice stated.

"You bi-" Felix shouted. Callice turned on him, sending a rock into his leg, sending him sprawling on the ground, crying in agony. Clutching his wound, he struggled to stand, shaking slightly. He was immediately surrounded by young women who nursed his wounds.

Distracted by Felix, the levitating pieces faltered, the glass pulling away slightly, far a part so Amby could lay a blow…

Ducking nimbly, Amby dodged the menacing shards and kicked Callice's leg. Jumping out of the way of Callice's fist before it even happened, it was clear Amby was using her gift to see what Callice would do.

Callice, knowing this, narrowed her eyes. She jabbed at her from different angles quickly, bending her knee, punching her ribs, only receiving knuckles to the jaw.

Shouting in agony, she held her face in pain. Amby regaining strength was just about to land one more punch. Finally she could serve Callice right for all she had done… the bottle of anger within her bursting. Wanting to cherish this moment, she foresaw the numerous kicks and blows Callice laid, each one missing Amby as she jumped out of the way.

Not having the chance to use her power, Callice only had her limbs to fight with, however the now collapsed heap of rocks and metal started to quiver. One by one hitting Amby, some small rocks doing nothing, but larger pieces of metal shedding cloth.

Crawling up from the ground, Callice raised a hand, eyeing a perfectly large enough rock to knock her aside…

"I can't take this!" laurel shouted. She jumped up from nursing Felix, and a huge eagle swooped from the air. Gliding magnificently, circling the crowd, then dived straight for Callice, clawing her face.

Screeches from the eagle and shouts and cries from Callice, with puffs of feathers and glimpses of blood and kicking… the massive bird flew away, leaving Callice sprawled on the floor, covering her face.

Amby spun around as the crowd cheered once again- she had won the match.


End file.
